


讨厌鬼

by pass19



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass19/pseuds/pass19
Summary: 翻到一篇旧文，存档-冬季杯的季军赛结束了





	讨厌鬼

奇怪的是他先看到篮球落在地上，才听见裁判吹响最后的哨声。  
笠松看着篮球在地面上滚动，深呼吸，心想，终于结束了。

 

三年生们最后一年的WC，在黄濑腿伤缺席的情况下，对上秀德争夺冬季杯的季军。  
赛前在部活室讲解队伍配置时，黄濑得知自己要坐冷板凳，少有叛逆的去跟教练争取上场资格。武内看着不正经，这次咬死了不会放他上场。  
黄濑站起来，大声说道“我是王牌，上场是我的责任。你不能把我留在场下”  
笠松原本不想插嘴，他理解黄濑，想要上场想要获取胜利想要负起对这支队伍的责任。他懂，他当然懂，他就是这么一路走来的。犯错了改正先学会对自己负责，再去对所有人负责。  
他站起来走到了黄濑面前，踹了他一脚推到他让他坐下，这个画面在训练时每天都能看到，这次没有人笑，数着这是今天份第几次。  
笠松少有能俯视黄濑，他不需要俯视就让黄濑乖乖听他的。他看着不甘心的金发王牌，因为生气脸颊发红，像个小孩子一样拧开头。  
“你要是在这场比赛报废掉了，那明年后年的IH，Wc海常该怎么办。”有些话在舌尖又被吞了回去，他舍得踢黄濑揍黄濑，却没舍得把队伍这个摊子一点点放在他肩膀上。笠松他只会说王牌只要负责进球，胜负是队长才要考虑的事。他有一堆看比赛视频，参加大赛输了哭哭完继续训练，赢了就是应当，冷静完了继续训练的经验想要教给他，唯恐黄濑走了点弯路。  
黄濑固然是天才，但那点攒下来他用汗水眼泪和不多的鲜血换来的经验多少能帮到他。可是他什么都说不出，叹口气放软语气宽慰道“还有下次。”  
“但这是我最后一次能和前辈们一起参加比赛，我已经没有下次了”黄濑就算是生气憋着一肚子，对着尊敬的前辈全都变成了哭诉，眼睛红红的，撇着嘴。  
笠松顿时有些慌乱了。  
旁观的森山想笑，笑着笑着也撇着嘴，他对身旁的小堀笑声说道“看，笠松把黄濑给宠坏了”  
小堀也跟着笑，点点头“像你说的，笠松第一次给‘女孩子’当哥哥”  
外边人天天看着海常的队长毫不手软的海扁自家王牌，海常队伍都是清楚笠松有多宠这个后辈。黄濑开口说要练习投球一百次，笠松就能坚持陪他投球两百次。说什么做什么不出格，象征性的抱怨两句就跟着走。就算是训练后愿意多走几步去买矿泉水，黄濑嘴挑只喝那个牌子。  
森山满腹愁怨说“多年同班情谊，不敌漂亮后辈一个皱眉”  
笠松从袋子里拿出一根雪糕撕开包装袋塞进森山嘴里，反驳道“要不是看在多年情谊份上，我早就报警让你这个女性痴汉被关起来。”  
“我这是欣赏女孩子的女性主义”森山不服。  
黄濑认这份好，把他最不屑一顾的前后辈等级遵守的严严实实，前辈开口就不能插嘴，说敬语说敬语说敬语。刚才那句话跟他平时与笠松说话的语气态度相比，算是很粗鲁。  
笠松抬起头，黄濑下意识的闭着眼睛瑟缩了一下。笠松的手只是落在他头顶上拍了拍”我们毕业了，队伍就得拜托你了，怎么还像个小孩子。就算没有你，对上秀德也不是问题，不要小看三年生啊，一年级的小鬼。  
在后辈面前把话说得豪气冲天。在讨论战术的时候，各个愁得直皱眉头。秀德的三年生都不是好相与，更别说那对光影搭档。  
黄濑憋着一股劲得想要做些什么，有心无力，整个人都蔫了，头发褪色了不少。笠松没理他，随便他自己折腾自己，倒是中村不放心的过来问。  
“没事。如果这样就倒下了，趁早退队吧”五人模拟了一下赛场的布局走位，笠松回想着效果在笔记本上写总结。  
小堀看着中村愕然的神情，补充道“王牌能做就是在赛场上全身心的投入拿下一球或是击溃对方的防线。现在黄濑能做只有好好休息，腿伤恢复了备战IH”  
森山闻言感慨，丢开笔道‘没想到中村你会主动问这事，真好”这句摸不着头脑的话让中村很是困惑  
笠松接过话说"早川很有气势，但是空有气势不足以取胜，你要多替队伍设想，队员的训练，与其他学校的练习赛’  
“还有和漂亮女孩子联谊！有笠松这个恐女症，整个海常都跟着单身三年，你们要争气，摆脱笠松的诅咒”森山抢过话一拍桌给后辈送出祝福。  
笠松气得脱力，也懒得控诉上个假期的联谊悲剧，拿起手边的外套朝森山那丢去。可惜，两人同队伍里太久，负责外线的森山不知道接过了多少了笠松传过来的球，轻轻松松的接过外套披到了自己身上。  
中村看着前辈们的打打闹闹，心中泛起了困惑，明明还没有和他们一起正式上场打球怎么前辈们就要离开了呢。

 

笠松现在累的要命。全靠队服4字背号支撑着，双手叉着腰平缓地深呼吸。剩余的海常队员可没有这种盈余。在众人瞩目下，白炽灯亮着，剧烈运动后躁动的血液奔腾携手大瓦数的灯光打在他们身上，弯着腰双手撑着在膝盖上大口大口的喘着气。  
海常是一支很难搞的队伍，无论有没有黄濑在。队员是百里挑一，百里挑完了十里挑，整体体质高的吓人。学校对篮球部的资源倾斜，设备器材都是好的，硬件条件在这。别看教练是个不正经的胖子，曾经的国手就算加大了size也还是国手，对队员的意志战术配合是按照国家队的标准，达不达得到是一回事，及格线订的高又是另一回事。所以说海常很难搞，他们很稳，没有长板也没有短板，拿下一球回防再是下一球。  
笠松身上很好的体现了这一点，场下永远看着下一场比赛，场上永远想着下一球。  
黄濑入队后，海常的特点从综合发展往快攻方面偏转，为了配合黄濑他们做了不少针对训练。也不是没有怨言，但是被队长给压下去了，理由很简单，以黄濑为中心的战术能赢，这就够了。  
上一届留下来的风格说改就改。而这次黄濑的缺席使得旧风格重回赛场。森山看着发下来的三套战术安排，摇头晃脑的感慨道还真是怀念。看着后辈们不解的神情，笑得神秘莫测说“到时候看仔细了，海常被誉为青之精锐的原因”  
小堀听了也跟着笑，帮森山解释道“这才是黄濑还没来之前通用的战术安排，一套主战术，两套备选，不以哪个队员为中心，更强调整体配合，随着赛况转换战术。“  
“真的可以做到么？”后辈很是疑惑。  
“可以。海常的正选队员都能做到。”  
这是一场恶战，对于双方而言都是。原本百分之五十的胜率，随着王牌的缺赛，胜利的天平往秀德那边倾斜。秀德的正选成员综合能力无可挑剔，剩余的一年生搭档默契惊人。抛开天资不提，三年生远胜于一年生的是经验，绿间不用担心这点，高尾就危险了。他被笠松盯上了，鹰眼形同虚设，高尾被他在视频看过无数次的技术断球断的断到崩溃，上游被截断了，绿间的进球率也被拖低。森山和小堀的内外线死咬得分，中村也发挥了他自身的综合能力，只要他有需要他什么位置都能插一脚。  
非常了不起的一场比赛。看过这场比赛的人都这么说。  
一场必输的球赛，没有一个队员放弃，竭尽全力争取下一球，队员表现出优异的能力和素质的同时，队伍配合默契和谐，出色的战术掌控能力。很好的诠释青之精锐这个名头的由来。  
吹哨列队敬礼，双方什么都没说，场上的表现是最好的致敬。秀德满怀警惕的拿分，不因为对方队伍没有奇迹成员而有所轻视，海常咬分咬的死紧，没有一丝松懈，第三局的时候，秀德成员甚至有说不定海常真的能翻盘的感觉。  
笠松带着队友离场，没有看比分牌一眼。输了就算输了，虽败犹荣只是漂亮话。差一分没拿到满分和差四十分没拿到满分，两个分数没有本质区别，交不出满意的答卷，备考的努力都被抹杀。这个道理所有人都听过，笠松理解的无比深刻。  
其他人哭成一片，上场的正选没有哭，坐板凳的黄濑没有哭，教练拍拍肩膀示意他带队回去。黄濑站起来跟在笠松身后，其他人见状腾出一个位置给他。  
他走的笔直，抬头挺胸，伤心却不颓败，守着一小团火苗等来年再来。  
在暗黑的过道里，笠松突然开口“还以为你会哭的。我提前打好招呼，每个人准备好纸巾手帕，因为我们的王牌是个爱哭鬼“  
“前辈们都没哭，我更不能哭”黄濑紧咬着腮帮子肉，眼泪在眼眶里打着圈沾染在眼睫毛上。  
“我只会在女孩子的怀里哭”森山的回答一如既往的散漫欠揍，笠松懒得理他  
“我得看好森山，避免他被警察捉起来，没闲工夫哭”小堀接手了笠松的吐槽工作，无比恶毒。  
“￥%*……&*%……&%”早川说话一如既往没人听清楚。  
“早川说他在想明年Ih怎么样才能赢，不能哭。”与早川同班的中村兼职翻译工作，汗水滑过鼻梁，一股粘腻感。中村摘下眼镜，抓起了披在肩膀上的长外套的袖子擦擦眼睛说“要是我哭了，前辈们就听不清早川在说什么了。”  
说着才发现大家都没有哭的理由，出了过道经过走廊回休息室，一步一步走的踏实，不示弱人前。  
武内看着一群小伙子，连总结都省了，挥挥手说早点回去睡觉了。说完才想起，转头看向笠松问你要不要说什么？  
所有人轻笑出声，笠松叹口气，站起来走到所有人面前说“各位做的很好，我们都尽力了。明天休息一天，后天继续正常训练。好了收拾东西换好衣服，不用回校集合，各自回家，解散。”  
他们都心知肚明，笠松口中的各自回家的意思是你们赶紧滚，我还要找个地方发泄。  
森山抛了一个眼神过去，所有人意会点点头。  
笠松看着储物柜发呆了，耳朵不松懈的听着所有人离开的动静。数到了最后一个人离开，笠松才松了口气，暖洋洋的二氧化碳熏得他两眼发热。吸了吸鼻子，一转头发现椅子上堆满了纸巾了。  
从背包里找出手机，一开机，Line抖得跟癫痫病人一样，Line上好友的备注名中规中矩，是丢了手机能马上按着名字进行诈骗。他一点点开。  
森山“给爱哭鬼队长，我知道我超级体贴的，不用谢”—迟早掐死他  
小堀“是森山提议的，他是一番好意”—小堀大人你怎么没看好他  
黄濑“我主动举报是森山前辈，请不要揍我/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~”—踢死你  
早川“是森山前辈的主意，请不要揍他”—连你一起走  
中村“森山前辈”—这么冷静就不要跟着一起玩  
…  
所有人用不同的表达来讲明白同一件事，都是森山的错。要揍就揍他，不用客气。请务必不要牵连无辜，不想跑圈。  
森山到底是做人做得多失败，一个愿意帮他挡刀的都没有，不对还有一个早川。  
笠松看着消息看得五味杂陈。输掉比赛的不甘和苦恼；森山酝酿已久的恶作剧；队友的关心，在他心口搅动的发疼。  
这么多纸巾到底要哭多少次才能用完。  
笠松慢悠悠的换衣服，把汗湿透的队服折好放进隔水袋里。然后把所有的纸巾的塞进包里。比起一边哭一边用掉这堆馈赠。他更愿意赶紧回家吃饭休息好，明天用纸巾把森山砸个满头包。  
手机震动提示收到了新消息。  
笠松一手搭在门把手一边点开。  
今吉：“解散了？1二1一1二1 ”  
笠松无视了那个奇异极具代表性的颜文字收回来搭在门上的手回复“嗯解散了。准备回去”  
“换届了么？ˊ_>ˋ”颜文字发生进化了  
“等WC正式结束了就换了，还要带着他们再看一场比赛”  
“操碎心的队长啊( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ”  
他可饱经黄濑和森山充满花花绿绿贴纸和颜文字摧残，前者是天性使然，后者是为了迅速拉近与女孩子的关系。今吉这点恶趣味不算什么。  
“桐皇换届了，你也没闲下”  
“因为比赛很精彩  
“真话”  
连续两个回复都没有颜文字，笠松反而不知道怎么回了。他打打删删，总觉得回什么都不对，就像是在球场上失误接不住队友的传球。  
“怎么还没走？!?(･_･;?”  
颜文字又回来了，一个开启新话题信号。笠松回道“我可没有边走边玩手机还能好好走路的特异功能”  
手机提示了收到新信息。  
笠松赶紧补一句“我给别人回个信息”  
“(●°u°●) /”看到这个表情，笠松忍不住笑出来  
回到主页面，中规中矩的头像，是秀德队长大坪。  
点了进去发现是个句号。  
没来得及回复一个问号就接到了对方的电话。  
“笠松？”是宫地。  
“怎么了？有事？”笠松没说什么废话，直接进主题。意外的像是听到了宫地松了一口气的声音。  
“高中最后一场比赛能对上海常是一件很开心的事，有空出来打球啊”  
“哦好啊，喊上其他人，3v3”  
“可以。行了不多说了，拜”  
“嗯”  
对话意外的短小，甚至还不如之前约联系赛时说的多。笠松没问为什么会是宫地拿了大坪的手机打了这个电话。宫地也没问笠松现在还好么。他们只说下次一次打球吧，好啊。  
情绪的传递有延后性。强打振作跟旁人说话而压下的情绪此刻抓紧了松解的戒备争先恐后从他的胃里一直往上爬，挠喉咙的痒，组队踏步走过舌面我，抛出钩索往鼻腔涌。  
笠松吸了吸鼻子，从满载的包里拿出一包纸巾，把鼻翼揉得发红才罢手。他打开门往外走——  
“好慢，海常队长”今吉穿便服靠着墙站，听到开门的动静就开口，说话声音懒洋洋的，等得不耐烦了。  
“什么时候来的？”笠松拧门把手确认门锁好了，才看向今吉。  
“在门口看到海常队员就过来了。也不会等多久。不过我建议你在场馆绕绕再走，观众还没走完”今吉说话的时候把双手插进大衣口袋。  
笠松点点头说那就走吧。自己先走快两步，在一个自动贩售机前停下，打量着待售物品问道“喝什么？”  
今吉愣了愣，回答道“跟你一样”  
投币按键，两罐热咖啡哐哐的掉落，笠松递了一罐给今吉“味道不怎么样，抱着暖手还可以”  
“真是贴心啊，作为回礼，给”今吉从自己的口袋里拿出一个口罩递给了笠松。  
笠松接过，满脸疑惑。  
“出门的时候带着，防风”说完却用手指点点自己的鼻子。  
这事要是放在黄濑或是森山身上，笠松早就一脚踢过来，那还由着恶作剧的人喜滋滋的看笑话。但他跟今吉的关系很微妙，说熟也不算熟，不是同校，也就在四五场球赛见过面，期间想着怎么把对方丢出球场。说不熟也说不上，在line上约赛偶尔吐过槽，交流一下后辈有多不省心，随手就发出一些不会对身边的人说的话。勉勉强强能跟树洞沾上边，树洞自具人形自走特效，还会智能回复，又气又笑。  
看着今吉笑眯眯的样子，笠松顿觉气结，生硬的岔开话题“还有一场WC就闭幕了”  
今吉不置可否的应了，笠松才反应过来，桐皇今年手气跟王牌的脸一样黑，第一次比赛结束就能收拾东西看别人比赛。对于他们来说这个比赛早就闭幕。  
今吉像是报复一样，不开口留着气氛凝结成块，让人动弹不得。  
笠松想叹气，这个人比队友还闹心，找个最保险的问题拯救一下“怎么想着过来了？”  
要是今吉坏心眼发作，直白或是隐晦的回答说看你热闹看你出糗，笠松会充耳不闻当作是报应，你一来我一往的往下一个话题跑。  
笠松曾经在赛场问今吉有没有人说过你很讨厌。现在他却发自内心的好奇想问“有没有人说过你很讨嫌。”今吉没有理会他的问题，放空一般的沉默着，笠松觉得天不是被聊死了，也是被冷死的。  
“就有件事想问问你，顺便说一句恭喜”今吉说话少有的迟疑。就像他确信青峰是最强的，桐皇一定能赢，即使比赛输了他也还是这么想。他知道的比别人多看到别人远。就算是笠松再庇护黄濑，也没办法否认今吉对黄濑的评价全是错的。这显得他的这份迟疑十分罕见。  
“我能拍照留念么？”笠松问道，今吉挑眉。  
“你现在这个表情”笠松说“直接说吧，就算你说你看出了青峰要跟黄濑表白这事我也不会太惊讶的”  
"笠松君，没想到你是个这么八卦的人’今吉装出一副惊讶的表情，突然正色道“纸巾的事多谢了”  
笠松这次是真的愣住了。他搜肠刮肚想要说些什么，却支支吾吾的憋着卡住了。说不用谢？说怎么回事？说居然是你？  
脑子里颠三到四却什么都说不出，只能问一句“你怎么知道？”  
今吉笑了出声，是真心的笑“还真是你”  
笠松愣了愣，反应过来“你在试探”  
“嗯”今吉笑眯眯的点点头“没想到直肠子的笠松君一下子就被我试出来。明明在赛场上隐藏的这么好，没有眼神接触就能把球传给了队友，骗过不少人。相信我这是夸奖。”  
被说穿了，笠松倒也松了一口气“怎么知道是我的，该不会是找组委会调监控？”  
“这是最后的手段。用了排除法还蛮好猜出来。我找的房间是休息室附近的，只有参赛选手和工作人员才能通行，一下子就能排除掉观众了。工作人员听到动静会敲门问有什么事。选手听到动静因为比赛或是不想多事会直接走开。只有知道这个动静是怎么发出来的人才会在门口放下一包纸巾然后安静地走开。输了重要的比赛找个安静的角落锁好门独自痛哭出声，会做出这种事的人我也就认识几个而已，我是其中之一，你是之二。所以先问你”没想到真的是你  
“真吓人”笠松夸奖道“没问过你队友么？”  
‘他们不会做这种多余的事。而且我不太喜欢跟别人抱头痛哭然后擦干眼泪携手同行‘今吉一摊手。  
诚如他所说，他没有分享这个美德。他体内有个搅拌机，日夜不停的把情绪心事丢进打成一团和水吞下。在Wc第一场落败后的失控是个意外，没想到还是被人发现了。难过的情绪和哭过的红眼眶一样难以隐藏。在观察到樱井发现了这个小意外，今吉不禁恶毒的想，要是樱井说出来了，他就改口让樱井接任队长，若松当副队。然而什么都没什么，一切都烂在肚子里。  
“你是要来报复我么”  
“不，是致谢，顺便和你聊聊天”  
笠松突然笑了出来了'真吓人，看到你这样有件事我都不好意思说了'  
“说吧，看在你那多余援手的份上。”  
“其实那天路过了休息室，我听到里面有哭声，但是没认出来是谁”笠松看着今吉错愕的神情，不自觉的笑出来“多此一举了，今吉君”  
“从考虑我的面子出发，其实你可以忍住不说出来的。太恶劣了”今吉摇头  
“其实我也不想说的，可是看着你不讨喜的脸，就没忍住了”  
“既然你都这样做了，那我也不用客气了”今吉收敛起了散漫的气息，还把手上的咖啡收回包里，像是比赛结束后列队敬礼那样的站直。  
笠松看着他突然正经的举动皱着眉“喂喂，你在干嘛”  
“一切都结束了。不仅是比赛，还有高中篮球生涯。这是我在大赛上看过你最后一场也是最精彩的一场的比赛。总要亲自跟你说一声恭喜，也祝福你脱下来4字背号后的同时，也能把当初的那份责任都卸下。多管闲事的的说，我认为你所做的一切无可指责，我希望你也能这么认为。”  
“笠松，你该从为海常夺冠这件事毕业了”  
笠松看不惯很多行为，他会指出、表达自己的看法，但是他从来不曾真正的讨厌一个人。此时听到今吉说的这番话，他想他是真的很讨厌这个人。看到比别人都要透彻，想要反驳也无能为力。  
“有没有人说过你很讨人厌？”笠松忍住了没用手上的咖啡丢他。  
“放心，你不是第一个，也不是最后一个”今吉推了推眼镜，其实他也蛮怕笠松火气上头，真的挥起拳头揍他。且不说现在已经没有比赛可打，揍他没有任何心理压力。光是被人指出自己的心理负担说三道四实在难以忍耐怒火。  
“冷静点，我说完就走。不管你愿不愿意，一切都结束了。我希望你能听进一句话，不论输赢，你已经做的足够好了，承认这一点。还有——”今吉走前一步，捉住笠松的手，摇了摇，说“辛苦了”  
笠松用力的握住今吉的手，力气大的骨节发白指尖泛红，今吉随他去一声不吭。笠松的手上松了力气，今吉转过身，背对笠松说“你哭吧，我看不见”  
“我那时候就应该踹开门冲进去对着你哭成一团的脸大拍特拍”笠松不甘的反驳着  
“这种事留给我做，对了。”他拿出一包纸巾反手在空气中一阵摸索，笠松看不过去才伸手去接那包纸巾“还你。不用谢。”  
说完就走，一直没有回头。  
笠松看着手上的纸巾，生气的皱眉皱鼻子，低声骂道“讨厌鬼”  
“笠松君，我能听到的”今吉的声音在空荡的走廊撞的作响  
笠松不应答，瞄准他的后脑勺投了一个三分球，正中兜帽。


End file.
